Someone Like Me
by xxdetectivesmartypantsxx
Summary: When Maura agrees to teach a second seminar, she encounters a student who brings back memories of those nightmare years in school not fitting in. Can she push psst the memories and give the student the help she needs?


Someone Like Me

Maura takes one final steadying breath to untangle her stomach muscles. She can't believe she agreed to teach a second seminar, especially after breaking things off with Jack. What was she thinking? There is no way she can teach again. Last time was hard enough.

The door opens and a petite girl with dark hair and glasses walks in, a red and white cane in one hand and the handle of a rolling book bag in the other. Maura inhales. Her first student. Should she say something? Let the girl know she's here? She glances at the clock. Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. Why is this girl here so early?

"Excuse me."

Maura turns at the soft voice that has spoken, putting on her best smile. "Hello. I'm Dr. Isles."

The girl grins but doesn't make eye contact. "Yeah. I know. I'm Claire. I need for you to sign this. I'm visually impaired-well if you want to get technical I'm blind but a lot of people think that means the person can't see anything and I can-"

"I understand. No need to be nervous. I promise, I don't bite. My best friend might but I don't." Maura almost smiles but remembers the girl might not see it.

"Jane Rizzoli," Claire blurts, "I grew up down the street from her. Haven't seen her in a really long time though."

"Well we'll have to make sure we change that." Maura skims the form Claire gave her. "You take your own notes?" She asks. "I have slides. I can email them to you."

Claire's face brightens. "That would be great. I won't be able to see them. Yeah, I take my own notes. I'll only get the info you say aloud though."

"Not a problem." She hands the paper back to Claire. "Now why don't you go and find a seat in front before everyone else gets here. It's nice to meet you, Claire. I'm glad you're taking this class."

"I'm so excited! I've always loved crime shows and science."

"Me too." Maura can't think of anything else to say and sighs in relief when more kids fill the room. "Go take your seat."

Class goes off without any problems and Maura is relieved when its over. Yet she can't Claire off her mind. She seemed to be the only one paying attention, a grin plastered on her face, as though Maura wasn't talking fast enough.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles." Claire's voice comes out soft but excited. "That was an amazing lecture."

Maura tries her best to hide her shock at the compliment. "Thank you. I'm glad you found it interesting."

"I have a ton of questions." The excitement in her voice brings a smile to Maura. She can't remember a time when anyone-even Jane-found her rambling about science exciting.

"Don't you dare get her started. You'll never get out of here if you do and I'm starving."

Maura turns to find Cailin walking into the classroom, bag over her shoulder. "Cailin? How did you know I was here?"

"Please, Maura, it's all you've talked about for two weeks." She shakes her head. "We're having lunch, remember?"

Maura face reddens. "Yes. I'm sorry, Cailin. Cailin, this is Claire, one of my students. Claire, my half sister Cailin."

"Hi," Cailin said, "I've seen you around."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. Sorry, I'm keeping. you. I'll see you Thursday, Dr. Isles." Claire heads out of the room, pulling her rolling book bag after her.

"So, how did it go?" Cailin asks as Maura gathers her stuff.

"It went well, I think. Claire seemed to enjoy it. She seemed to be the only one paying attention. It was like I was a famous star and performing."

Cailin laughs. "Come on, I'm starving! I was thinking we'd eat in the cafeteria."

Maura nods. "Sounds perfect!"

The cafeteria is loud and full of activity, a place that would normally give Maura anxiety. But it reminds her of the Dirty Robber and dinner with Jane. Grabbing her tray, she follows Cailin through the food line and when they both have their food, they look for a table. They find one in the far back-where Claire is sitting all alone. A wave of sadness washes over her as she recalls her time in college eating alone, buried in her books.

"Hi, Claire. May we join you?" Maura blurts. She's not sure if its approperiate for a professor to share a meal with a student but she's not about to let this girl eat alone.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Maura can't tell if she's happy or a little nervous but sits down anyway. She puts down her tablet, the screen still on what Maura recognizes as the kindle app. "I was just reading one of your articles."

Maura isn't sure what to say but she knows a smile won't do. "Well thank you."

Lunch turns into a discussion on Maura's job as Chielf ME and answering what feels like a million questions. But Maura won't trade this hour for anything. No one has ever taken this must interest in her job before-not even Jane.

"So what is your major, Claire?" Maura asks during a pause in the questions.

"Biology and minoring in English. I-" Claire pauses, rubbing her left eye. "Sorry. My eyes are hurting."

Maura's doctor mode kicks in. "What kind of pain is it?"

"My eye's just sore. Either eye strain or an infection. I get them often."

"Let me see." Maura sits in the empty chair next to Claire with her pen light. She carefully lifts both eyes. "The left one is a little red. You should call your doctor."

"I have drops. I just can't ever tell if its an infection or eye strain. I only see out of my left eye. I have ROP."

"Retinaopthy of Prematurity."

"Yeah. I was born at 24 weeks."

"Wow," Cailin blurts, "that's amazing!"

"That is pretty remarkable. but you should rest that eye," Maura says.

"I wish I could. I have a lot of homework to do this afternoon. I should probably go. Thanks for eating lunch with me."

"Claire, wait!" Maura isn't sure what she's doing but the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. "Would you like to come see the morgue? I can help you with some of the diagrams I was showing in class. I know Jane would love to see you."

The excitement that lights up Claire's face makes Maura smile. Yes, she's done the right thing. "Thank you so much! Are you sure its no trouble? I know you have a lot to do at work."

"There are no active cases. You'd be saving me from an afternoon of reports and paperwork."

"Okay! Awesome!1"

The ride to the station doesn't take long. They head up to the fourth floor where Jane is talking to Frankie.

"Hey Professor Maura! How'd it go?" Jane gets up from her chair. "Does that smile mean it went well or are you hiding something?"

"It was fine but that's not why I'm smiling. I have someone who wanted to say hello."

Jane looks confused. "Okay..."

"Hi, Jane!"

It takes Jane a moment to recognize Claire but once the light comes on, her face lights up. "Claire?" She pulls her into a hug. "What are you doing here, kiddo? Is something wrong?" Her eyes cut to Maura. "Is something wrong?"

Maura chuckles. "No, Jane. She's one of my students."

Jane looks back at Claire. "You're taking Maura's class? I hope she didn't bore you to sleep."

"Jane!"

"No, she didn't. I love science. She's gonna show me the morgue." Maura can't get over the excitement in Claire's voice.

"Well you two have fun. Take care of my girl, Maur." Jane hugs Claire a final time.

"We'll be fine, Jane." Maura shows Claire to the elevator. "How much vision do you have, if you don't mind my asking?" She asks once they are in the elevator.

"I see out of my left eye at 20/200 but nothing out of my right eye. I don't have a retina or a lens in that eye. I had glaucoma when I was four."

"Wow!" The elevator doors open and Maura heads down the hall. The tapping of Claire's cane echoes in the silent hall. Maura flips on the light in her office. "Have a seat."

"Wow. This is awesome! I love all the masks!"

"Jane hates them," Maura says as she puts her purse down. "So, let me go change into some scrubs and we'll get started."

Maura has never met someone so interested in forensic science since Rondo brought that teenage girl to the station. Claire hangs on Maura's every word and looks like a kid at Disney when Maura lets her touch a heart.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire asks when they are back in her office. She sits on the couch while Maura sits at her desk.

"Of course!"

"Did you find it hard to fit in when you were a teenager?"

The question doesn't surprise Maura. Claire has reminded her of herself all day. "Yes," she answers, coming over to the couch. "I never had a best friend until Jane. I was a weird kid. I preferred to read and study science then socialize."

"Me too! I also write stories. I live in my head a lot." Claire lowers her gaze. "Sorry, you probably didn't want to know that."

"I live in my head a lot too," Maura says quietly. "Jane calls me talking google."

Claire giggles. "Really? That's funny! I miss her. She was like the only one that ever paid attention to me. She used to babysit me."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Well I know she misses you too. And I know I'm your professor but in six weeks I won't be. My cell number is on the syllabus I gave you. You call me any time, even if its not about an assignment."

The look on Claire's face brings tears to Maura's eyes but she keeps them at bay. "Thank you! That means a lot."

"You're a sweet girl, Claire and don't let people get to you. I know its hard. I know kids can be mean."

"Yeah," Claire whispers, staring at her hands. "The hardest part is being ignored."

"Fitting in is hard, even as an adult but surround yourself with great friends like Jane and other people won't matter as much."

Claire lifts her head, a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Dr. Isles."

"We're not on campus. You can call me Maura."

With the smile still in place, "Thanks, Maura."

"You're welcome, kiddo." She may have been nervous on her first day but she'd done so much more then just lecture. She'd helped a student, connected with someone that wasn't dead. Someone that had been like her. And that was more important then any lab report or lecture.

The End


End file.
